


舞会

by orphan_account



Category: Emiela
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 放尿play





	舞会

艾玛背靠着厕所隔间的门板，慢慢滑坐下来，手里攥着红色晚礼服裙的裙摆。她夹着双腿，两膝紧紧地靠在一起，淡黄色的尿液从挤拢的大腿中间流出来，淋淋漓漓地弄湿了地面。艾玛把裙摆全部团起来，紧紧地抱在胸前，生怕弄脏了。她坐到地上的时候，赤裸的臀部直接落在冰凉的地砖上，吓得她浑身一个激灵。狭小的隔间里全是尿液的味道，艾玛光着屁股坐在自己尿出来的一滩液体里，呜呜地哭花了妆。加布里埃拉一只手举着手机录视频，另一只手想把她搀起来，艾玛推开女朋友伸过来的手臂。

“你别碰了，”她呜咽着说，“好脏。”

她的排尿还没结束。尿液持续不断地涌出来，水渍在地砖上扩大，顺着砖缝不断流淌，甚至钻过隔墙底部的空隙，流进旁边的隔间。艾玛拼命夹着下体，颤抖着想要捂住尿道口，设法终止这场屈辱的排尿，但是大量的液体源源不断地从尿孔中冲出来，顶开肉缝，把她的屁股染得水光盈盈。她哭得好伤心，但每一次和女友的放尿游戏都是这样，一旦排尿开始，她都没法中途夹住。

加布里埃拉收集了足够的特写，把手机装回口袋里。“地上太凉啦，”她伸手把自己的女孩儿抱起来，“快站起来，Papi给你擦屁股。”

艾玛连站都站不稳，她发现她刚刚尿在了自己的高跟鞋上；脚趾浸泡在尿水里，她觉得糟糕透了。我不会再穿这双鞋子了，她难过地想。她的胳膊一点也不敢放松，死死抱着裙摆，生怕裙子也被自己的尿液毁掉。加布里埃拉认为艾玛已经尿完了，用卫生纸帮她清洁下体。刚刚擦干净没多久，又有两股热尿淋湿了加布里埃拉的手。加布里埃拉在女朋友的屁股上扇了两掌：“小母猫太会流水了，什么水都比别人多。”

“因为，因为Papi喂得太多了——”矮个子的女孩儿委屈地说。

来到舞会之前，加布里埃拉喂她喝下了超过一公升的水，然后亲手为她穿上了成人纸尿裤。当时艾玛战战兢兢地系上晚礼服裙，看着镜中的侧影，非常确信自己的臀部因此扩大了一圈。“会被人看出来的。”她紧张地攥着女朋友的手，“太丢脸了——”

“不会的，不会的。”加布里埃拉把女朋友抱进怀里安慰，隔着纸尿裤捏她的屁股，“没人会发现一只小猫在舞池中央站着排尿，只要她别一边尿尿一边哭到打嗝。”

前往舞会的路上，每过一分钟，艾玛的尿意都增添一分。膀胱慢慢地被液体注满，她甚至能感受到小腹因此轻微隆起，如同随身携带了一个水球，每走一步都能想象到液体在腹中摇晃。到达学校礼堂的时候，她只敢迈着碎步行走，身体又热又紧张，还不得不与所有熟人寒暄。礼堂两侧的长桌上提供了各种酒水饮料，艾玛一口也不敢喝。

“他们都在看我。”艾玛小声对女朋友说，“裙子太薄了，根本就藏不住纸尿裤的形状，已经有人发现了。”

加布里埃拉耸了耸肩：“那又怎样？可以请你跳支舞吗，夫人？”

她们在舞池里相拥起舞，艾玛几乎没办法迈开腿，她挂在女友肩上，加布里埃拉揽着她的腰。艾玛的小腹完全被尿液胀满了，液体对尿道不断施压，尿孔在压力之下开始酸疼。她没法继续体面地直立，只能紧紧攥着女朋友的肩头，两条大腿前后相叠，屁股无意识地向后拱起，一看就知道正在饱受尿意的折磨。好想尿出来，艾玛快要急哭了，被允许排尿该有多么幸福呀。“Papi，”她开始恳求，“我要憋不住了——”

“憋不住了就尿嘛。你穿着纸尿裤呢。”

“不行，不行，我——”艾玛的泪水在眼眶里打转，“没有Papi把尿，我，我尿不出来——”

加布里埃拉笑了起来。“走，我们去卫生间。”她在艾玛的腰上掐了一把，换来一阵痉挛般的颤抖，“去帮你把尿。”

厕所隔间的门锁落下，艾玛把裙摆提上去拢在怀里。她的腿还是紧并着，活像个面临侵犯的处女。加布里埃拉刚刚把纸尿裤剥离艾玛的屁股，耻毛之下的肉缝里就涌出了大股的尿水。艾玛低低地尖叫了一声，她后退两步，生怕尿液弄脏了加布里埃拉的衣服。

“不是说要我把尿才行嘛？”加布里埃拉一边揶揄一边掏出手机拍摄，“我的宝贝学会自己尿尿啦！”

艾玛顾不上回答，她哆哆嗦嗦地靠在门板上，上半身是晚礼服，下半身一丝不挂，尿液爬满她的腿，白皙的皮肤上蜿蜒着淡黄色的水流。她咬着嘴唇哭个不停，又没办法让排尿停止，放出尿液的快感让她大脑空白；想到这样的场景最能取悦自己的女友，精神上的快感溢满了她的心。艾玛不知道自己究竟尿了多久，尿到最后时断时续，加布里埃拉帮她擦了两次才擦干净。随着膀胱排空，艾玛的身体渐渐放松下来，加布里埃拉把她搂在怀里，吻去她的眼泪。“我想回家，”艾玛开始撒娇，“我要洗澡澡。”

“不许自己碰，你的身体只能我碰。”加布里埃拉说，“最想洗哪里呀？”

艾玛闭上眼睛，自我放弃：“屁股。”

“要谁给你洗屁股？”

“要Papi给我洗屁股。”艾玛把脸埋进女朋友的肩窝。

“好乖。”加布里埃拉满意极了。她捧起女朋友的脸，吻了吻艾玛柔软的嘴唇。


End file.
